


A Lesson In Vulnerability

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Handcuffs are involved, M/M, semi-sequel to previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: ”Acting out your fantasies in the holosuites isn’t just enough for you, then? You’ve found the need to bring them into reality instead.”“Well, itisreality that I’m very attracted to you.” Julian claims, his eyelashes giving a slight flutter as he leads Garak to the sofa. “Would you want a drink from the replicator?”—Julian and Garak fool around with a pair of handcuffs. Semi-sequel to ‘Kiss the Doctor, Get the Key’.





	A Lesson In Vulnerability

“My, my, Doctor,” Garak exclaims, stepping through the doorframe, “what’s the special occasion? You’ve invited me to the holosuites on our previous number of encounters, why now the change of heart? In terms of the immersiveness of the whole experience, your quarters certainly pale in comparison to the holosuites. Have they been fully booked, perhaps?”

“No,” replies Julian, waiting until the door has fully closed behind them, “I was hoping for something a bit more personal today.”

“Acting out your fantasies in the holosuites isn’t just enough for you, then? You’ve found the need to bring them into reality instead.”

“Well, it _is_ reality that I’m very attracted to you.” Julian claims, his eyelashes giving a slight flutter as he leads Garak to the sofa. “Would you want a drink from the replicator?”

“Oh, no, thank you,” refuses Garak, in his usual refined manner. He waits until Julian has joined him with a small glass of wine. “Now, would you mind explaining what all this is about?”

Julian puts his feet up on the coffee table, next to where the handcuffs lie. “I’m not keen on Quark looking into what we might get into today.”

“My dear, all we’ve been doing for the past few weeks has been this fanciful game of yours. Where I’m cuffed to a scaffold and you kiss me in this grand, romantic fashion, slyly slipping me the key in the process. I can’t see how Quark could ever be interested in something so trivial.”

Gulping, Julian raises the glass to his lips. “I’ve planned something more than usual in mind today, honestly.”

“Is that?” Garak’s voice raises in amusement. “How very thoughtful of you.”

“I was hoping,” Julian starts, tipping the glass back and letting the crimson translucent hue of the wine obscure his expression, “that we could er, _get us both off today.”_

Garak sits forward. “An initiation, Doctor?”

Julian stifles a laugh, not wanting to spit out that sip of wine he’s just had and puts down his glass on the table. “If we’re going to talk about _sex, Garak–_ the least you could do is call me by my first name!”

“Right then, _Julian–_ “ Garak reiterates, “And does this still have to do with this game of ours?”

“That’s exactly what I had in mind,” says Julian, stretching out on the sofa. “Except that I’ll have to go the extra mile before I get you free.”

“ _The extra mile_ , Julian? Is that what you think of me?”

“Not quite. I see you as a pleasure to work with.” Julian reaches forward and grabs the handcuffs, dangling them off his index finger. “If you’ll be interested, of course.”

“I’ll find it hard myself to refuse you on your offer.” Garak nods, his heart rate already speeding up at the prospect.

“Come along, then,” entices Julian, leading Garak by the hand. “My bedroom awaits.”

* * *

  
  
The formalities fall away as they tear at each other’s clothes, each garment coming away like secrets laid bare before them.

“Oh, this’ll do,” says Julian, when Garak reaches his shorts. “I think I’d prefer to stay like this. Preserves an air of mystery, in my opinion. The unseen might even excite you more than what’s already in view.”

“A man of mystery. You wouldn’t have me any other way, wouldn’t you?” Garak says, in between kisses pressed playfully to the side of Julian’s neck.

_Garak, you’re insufferable–but I wouldn’t have you any other way, either._

“Let’s get you set up, shall we?” invites Julian, glazing over a ridge above Garak’s left shoulder with wandering fingers. Garak responds with a low hum and obediently moves to the dining chair Julian’s placed facing the bed. “You can stop this at any time you want, Garak. I’m just worried that you’ll get some injury from this. From my own experiences, this could get rather vigorous.”

“Then I’m in experienced, safe hands, Julian.” He bares his throat, a show of defenselessness. “Let me be at your mercy.”

The lock of the handcuffs click behind him, and Julian straightens up, dangling the key in front of Garak’s nose before he saunters to the bedside table where he drops the keys.

“Now, where to get you started?” Julian inquires, tracing a gentle line across Garak’s shoulders with a single finger as he circles the chair. He’s pleased when he feels Garak’s body reacting to the mild stimuli, shivering under his touch. “What would you like, Garak?”

“Well,” Garak’s eyes sweep up and down Julian’s body, taking in the sight. “In your experience, what would be the best place to start? I’ll have to follow your lead, since I’m rather new to your human manner of playing out your private fantasies.”

“I’d usually start by giving my partner a show.” Julian walks past Garak to the bed, perching on the edge of it, legs apart. “And I’d give them a good show indeed.”

“Proceed, then,” Garak smirks, and it’s that smirk that Julian wants to slap off his face because of how bothered he’s getting, and bothered in a good way. He’s amused, at the way Garak’s eyes linger at the teal garment (his own creation, mind you), that perfectly sculpts over his hips and accentuates his posterior. For the slightest second before he plunges his hand beneath the waistband of his shorts he deliberately gives Garak his signature innocent, wide-eyed stare and inhales sharply to give himself courage to continue.

He’s already sensitive when he starts to stimulate himself, pulling the band up with the other hand to obscure his movements and giving Garak that air of mystery that he’s promised him. (After all, the contents of his pants are another mystery Garak can find out for himself at a later time.)

Never once does he break his eye-contact with Garak, through every breathy gasp and trembling utter.

He finishes with a strangled cry (and he knows, he’s a feast for Garak’s eyes, for Garak is just slightly less breathless than he is when he’s oriented enough to open his eyes), and without taking a break to cool down he approaches Garak again.

“I can see that you’re enjoying this,” observes Julian, “perhaps almost as much as I did.”

The cuffs rattle as Garak makes a show of straining against them. “If I weren’t bound I think I would’ve joined you myself.”

“Good.” Julian’s voice comes out as a breathy whisper. “And what can I do for you, I wonder?” He begins to lower himself into Garak’s lap, tilts his head back and traces his thumb across the ridge that frames Garak’s left eye. Captivated, Garak awaits, lips slightly parted.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless before,” teases Julian, pressing his clothed hips flush to Garak’s–

–and starts to move against him. Through the barriers of fabric that separate them both, Julian gives him a tantalising hint of what he’s hiding when he presses into Garak, still pulsating from the high. Kissing him deeply, Garak finds his senses being flooded, flooded with pleasure–not unlike the implant, but not completely like it either, for this feels so organic– _Oh, I’ve gone without for far too long–_

–and when the pressure on Garak’s lips gives, he finds himself locking eyes with Julian once again. _Inhale. Exhale._ His breaths come out short and ragged, and his ridges are flushed and engorged. Taking this as a signal that the final stretch is nearing, Julian turns his attention to the ridges, nipping and pinching each scale.

“Oh, that is good,” Garak remarks, and it comes out almost as a howl of pleasure. His gaze dips down when he senses the movement of Julian’s other hand in the space between his legs, cupping him in the palm of his hand.

“Trust me, Garak.” Julian takes a brief break from stimulating Garak’s neck ridges to tip a finger at the base of Garak’s chin, lifting it up. And though Julian’s eyes are mesmerising, intoxicating enough to stare into, all he can think of are the fingertips of Julian’s other hand _raking, stroking, fondling–_

–and Garak lurches forward, thrusting his hips into Julian’s hand as his breathing becomes laboured and heavy. His chest heaves, the motion sending his unkempt hair falling over his face. Julian moves the hand at the base of Garak’s chin up, to brush aside the fallen strands of hair, and ever so determinedly he quickens the pace of his other hand–

–until Garak tips forward as Julian sends him over the edge. Julian reacts quickly, catching Garak’s head on his shoulder as he rides out the wave of pleasure with a shuddering, half-formed curse on his lips.

_The implant–it was never this good._

_I’m seeing stars._

 

“And the key.” Julian releases Garak once it’s over and retrieves the key from the bedside table where he’d left it earlier. He settles himself into the same position again as he slips the key into Garak’s hand. “There you go.” He settles for reaching up and slowly carding his fingers through Garak’s hair as he waits. Garak continues to keep his eyes trained on Julian as he concentrates on freeing himself.

Still panting heavily, Garak undoes the pair of handcuffs in two tries and drops them to the floor beside the chair. Giving a huge exhale, he sits back and Julian presses himself up against Garak’s torso, ignoring the mess between them.

“Julian?” Garak wraps his arms protectively around him, a tinge of exhaustion in his voice.

“Garak?” Julian speaks a muffled whisper against Garak’s chest.

“I daresay that I’m starting to get the hang of this strategy, don’t you think?”

 


End file.
